A very surprising surprise
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: What happens when a certain wise girl picks Percy up from his last day of high school? Rated T for some language and because I'm paranoid. Oneshot. PERCABETH!


**Okay so I've been EXTREMELY bored now-a-days since I'm a loner (jk) and its summer. I've been telling myself I should just write fan-fiction. Then I get to my room and a rush of laziness washes over me so I don't do anything. This is going to be Annabeth picks Percy up from Goode with a few others. They are 18 and Nico 15/16. Thalia is still a huntress but looks 16.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Annabeth tell them that PJO belong to me!**

**Annabeth: NEVER. Tell them the truth or you won't get any cookies (::)(::)(::)**

**Me: Fine! *sighs* I don't own anything except for the characters I create….. YAAAAAYYYY (::) I got a cookie! ; P**

* * *

Felipe's POV

I was walking out of the school, towards the parking lot to meet up with Percy. I'm a guy and I've got to say, Perce was good looking. He was also the schools swim team captain. Girls are always throwing themselves at him (literally) but he ALWAYS rejects them. I've never really bothered to ask why because when they're all sad I'm the shoulder they could cry on.

"Sup Percy", I say as I arrive at this huge Maple in the center of the lot. He was leaning against it and talking to Dylan, our other closest friend.

"Hey", he responds while jerking his head in my direction in greeting. That's when I see them. Aileen Syiene, and Brenda Mendez. They were by far the hottest girls in school but also the sluttiest. They wear a lot of make up, can be very nice at some points but they're still slutty. Aileen has very hard-looking hair though (thanks to all the products she uses). It is naturally frizzy so she straightens it on a daily bases. Her natural hair color is a very, very, very dark brown but not quite black she also put in blonde and purple highlights. You see her hair is a controversial topic here at Goode. About one-third of the student body says it's absolutely hideous. The rest think it makes her look cute, hot, drop dead gorgeous etc. I am in the one that thinks it makes her look good. Her eyes are chocolaty brown and is somewhat dark skinned (Brazilian or Peruvian). Brenda is more natural but just a little less. She has natural dirty blonde hair (leaning more to the brown side) but she dyed her tips yellowish-blonde (not golden-blonde). She also straightens it but it still comes out wavy 'cause she doesn't try as hard. I don't really care about how natural someone is. I am irrelevant really, as long as they're hot I'm cool.

"Hey." Aileen said while flirtatiously dragging out the –ey. Brenda was preening.

"Oh," Percy said sounding uncomfortable "hey Aileen, Brenda." She was leaning closer. That lucky bastard.

"Sooooo, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies then we can come back to my place and….." Aileen purred in a very seductive voice. Again. Lucky. Bastard. No one turns down Aileen. He's forced to say yes.

"No."

What did he say? He turned _her _down? "No?" she asked in disbelief.

Before he could say anything three cars pulled up to the lot. The first car was a black GT mustang. It was going at least 90 mph. The driver hit the break and it did this cool semi-circle type thing. Next, was a silver Maserati Spyder convertible, with flames drawn on. It slanted slightly next to the first car because of its momentum. The next car was an electric blue Ferrari 458 italia, my dream car. It pulled up and in one swift motion parked itself perfectly and gracefully next to the Maserati. Two people exited the black car. They both looked around sixteen (which seemed a bit odd considering the car they were driving). The driver looked emo but had a well formed body. The girl in passenger's side was pretty, but looked more punk and like she is someone you wouldn't want to mess with. They met up in the front of the car and leaned back looking to their right where the other two cars were parked. The second car held three people. A boy driving that had short cut blonde hair and had the build of a football player. In passengers seat side exited a very pretty girl. She looked Native American with her tan skin and brown hair. She also had kind, beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, and in the back seat jumped out a Latin boy with curly hair and pointed features. He was twiddling with what looked like metal and wires. He was the scrawniest of the three males but was still muscular like an engineer. By now the entire lot was looking their way.

The last car door opened butterfly style. First came out these _gorgeous_ and perfectly tanned legs. I'm pretty sure I was drooling, along with the entire male population of Goode high. She then gracefully got out. She was the most gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She had curly golden blonde hair that reached down to her waist and looked completely natural. Her face was clear of any makeup showing off her beautiful and utterly flawless face. She also had these gorgeous intimidating and calculating grey eyes like if she was planning the best way to take you down in a fight. She was smiling a natural and excited smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. Her lips looked soft and plump. She was wearing a white cami, light washed short-shorts and a light grey cardigan, that wasn't buttoned and was longer than her shorts. She was also sporting silver Grecian inspired sandals that laced up at about mid-calf. Normally this would look slutty on most girls but she made it look attractive but totally decent. She looked athletic and independent, not girly and definitely not someone you want to mess with either. I was about to go up to her and ask her out myself when Emilio, star basketball and football player blocked her from view.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asked while "discreetly" preening like an idiot.

"Something for me to know, and for you to never find out." She responded sweetly, putting on a winning smile and cocking her head to the side a little. The kids in the other cars looked on the scene with an amused expression like if this happens often, which it most probably does.

Now, most people don't know this but Emilio has a HUGE anger issue problem. He doesn't like to be showed up. His charming smile turned into a furious scowl. He reached out intending on grabbing her wrist but swift as a fox she grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him, glaring at his defeated figure.

"Go easy on him Annie." This 'Annie' character then switched her glare from Emilio to the emo 16 year old boy. He visibly recoiled, along with the closest row of on-lookers. Emilio took this as an advantage to get up and fight back.

"You," he started, "you bitch!" He said while she had her back turned. He brought up his fist and it started going down as she turned, aimed right for her goddess-like face. She wouldn't have had time to react and it was clear he knew this because of the victorious smirk on his face. Fortunately for her though, all males in the cars surged forward with a determined and _very _angry look on their faces. Surprisingly though, the latino elf was the first to get there and caught Emilio's fist. The rage on his face turned into a victorious smirk as Emilio's face distorted into a pained scowl. After about three seconds Emilio yelped in pain. He pulled his fist away to reveal his blistered knuckles. _How, how did he do that?!_

The other two guys looked just about ready to beat the crap out of Emilio but then looked right in my direction and held back. Their expressions (along with the chick's, which were also looking over at me) turned into mischievous smirks. I then felt movement to my right. Percy looked down right murderously at Emilio then glanced at the new kids and his expression softened, but then hardened once he returned his focus to Emilio.

"No one tries to fucking punch", he started and I knew he was mad because he only curses when someone ticks him off, "my girlfriend!" _GIRLFRIEND?!_ Well that would explain why he had turned down the entire female population at Goode. I would turn down a fucking model if I had a girlfriend that looked like _that._

"She's your girlfriend!" He visibly gulped, he was _scared_. "S-Sorry man, I-I didn't know."

Percy then pushed him to the ground, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and got in his face.

"You're lucky this is the last day of school and I won't ever see your face again." He pushed him back down once more, gave him a menacing glare and turned around to face the on-lookers.

"Nothing to see here!" he said while motioning his hands and making a shooing motion. In a few minutes the lot was practically vacant. He turned to the blond and she jumped up giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around while she put her chin on his shoulder. She then pulled back (her still in his arms) looked him right in the eyes for about 4 seconds before attacking his mouth with her own. He faltered a bit causing him to stumble back but regained his balance quickly. He returned the kiss and they started full on making out.

"GROSS!" the punk girl said. "Make me lose my lunch, why don't you?" She started making gagging noises, causing the couple to break apart and look away. They both rolled their eyes at the same time (which was _far _beyond creepy) and Percy let go of her but she wrapped her arms around his waist, while smiling up at him lovingly.

"Nice to see you, too, Pinecone face." This caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

"No, but seriously I missed all of you. Come on." At that Perce spread his arms out wide and all the girls strolled forward into a group hug. They pulled back and he gave each of the guys one of those one-handed man hugs.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, "forgot to tell us something?"

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you liked it! **

**I'm a girl and I tried my best to talk and think like a boy. Please tell me what you think in your review and I'll give you Sally's famous blue cookies (::)(::)(::) no but seriously pleeeaassee review and favorite!**

**Until next time -Kaylee **


End file.
